So Different, Yet so in Love
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: AU. Mace Windu fought to get the no attachments rule repealed in order to be with the one he loved. But he's having to learn that he can't always protect her. One mission, Mace Windu's love disappears. Just completely vanishes. He knows time is running out, but he doesn't know where to begin. But when a series of clues pop up-could he find her alive-or find something very sinister.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea has been floating around my head for awhile, so please no flames.**

**Chapter One**

The girl's head rested on her lover's bare chest, her hair fell down in loose waves. The girl's breathing was smooth, steady, and even as she slept. Her lover watched her with compassionate dark brown eyes he reserved only for her. His left hand was tangled in his lover's milk-chocolate brown hair while his right hand was intertwined with his lover's.

The girl showed signs of stirring and her lover watched her intently. The girl slowly blinked her light brown with gold flaked eyes open, lifting her head slightly to meet her lover's eyes. Her lover leaned down slightly, nuzzling her nose gently.

"Good morning, Skyrela, my love." The girl-Skyrela's-lover spoke softly.

"Good morning, Mace." Skyrela murmured to her lover-Mace.

This couple was none other than Skyrela Delgado and Mace Windu. The most mismatched couple in the Jedi Temple.

Once Mace Windu realized he was in love with Skyrela, he proposed to repeal the no attachments rule. After three months, it was finally repealed.

Mace Windu looked deeper into Skyrela's past. What he found, appalled him. But, also made him determined to give her the life she deserved.

Skyrela was the youngest of fourteen and also the smallest. Because she was the smallest, she was often pushed around. Skyrela became her father's main victim. He would often beat her after forcing her to take off her clothes. Her father, along with Skyrela's brothers, would brutally and sadistically torture her sexually.

Mace Windu was careful not to push Skyrela. He loved her and only wanted what was best for Skyrela.

Skyrela didn't like to talk about her past and Mace didn't force her too. Occassionally, Skyrela would open up after a praticully frightening flashback. Mace respected Skyrela's boundaries. Which Skyrela was grateful for.

/

Skyrela waited outside the Council Chambers with her master, Obi-Wan alongside Anakin and his Padawan, Ahsoka. Ahsoka and Skyrela chattered with each other while Obi-Wan and Anakin discussed the most talked about subject-Skyrela and Windu.

"I just don't think it's right." Anakin muttered.

Obi-Wan sighed, exasperated. "I don't mind it. Inadvertently,, it makes her more determined."

Skyrela sighed deeply, having gotten used to the contreversy. Ahsoka placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't listen to them." Ahsoka told Skyrela comfortingly.

Skyrela nodded slightly. "I know." She responded as the group was called int the Council Chambers.

When the four walked in, only Yoda, Mace, Kit Fisto, and Plo Koon were gathered. It was Mace who spoke first.

"Kenobi, you and your Padawan are to go to Zygerria to shut down the slave trade once and for all."

Obi-Wan and Skyrela nodded and bowed.

"Skywalker, you and your Padawan are to go to the Kadavo system and make sure that the slave factories there haven't been rebuilt." Mace continued.

Anakin and Ahsoka also nodded and bowed.

"You are to leave at once." Mace finished.

All four nodded before bowing and exiting.

**A/N: Forgive me if it's suckish but I just got eight teeth taken out earlier annd it's almost 12 AM and I am not at my best at the moment. Sorry guys.**

**Mace: Must you replay the same playlist over and over?**

**Me: Yes. There's nothing wrong with that.**

**Skyrela: Um yes there is.**

**Me: *sighs* Obi-Wan please do the disclaimer before I lost it.**

**Obi-Wan: Gladly. Skyrela the Angel only owns the idea and Skyrela Delgado. Please give feedback, but all flames will be deleted. Alll rights go to their respectful owners.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Hey guys. So here is chapter two and Mace Windu may be a little OOC, but it's just for the story. Um, school is just around the corner so I may not post as much, but don't get mad if I don't. And please, please, please, please send in questions for Angel Show or I'll have to discontinue it and I really don't want to do that. So without further ado, here is chapter two.**

**Chapter Two**

**Skyrela's POV**

I sat in the hangar bay, hidden behind some wooden crates. I just wanted to be by myself for a bit. Zygerria was not my favorite planet to be and I certainly wasn't excited to go there. But a mission is a mission, right?

Anyways, it's not the planet that's got me on edge. It's also Obi-Wan's plan that's got me riled up. I mean, I understand the intentions, but I don't like it. Why is the Council even okay with it?

Even though I don't like Obi-Wan's plan, I'm willing to do it in order to help with the mission. I want to end slavery. I will do anything to get rid of slavery. After all, I was a slave myself at one point. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.

Anyways, Obi-Wan's plan is risky. But, it just might work. See, I'm going to create a distraction long enough for Obi-Wan and Commander Cody to infiltrate the Palace. After that, Obi-Wan will try to negotiate with the queen while I meet up with the group.

Sounds easy enough, but we'll see.

/

I glanced over at Obi-Wan, fiddling with the hem of my black skirt. My outfit was a tight red, strapless shirt, a simple black skirt, and knee-high, black, leather boots. I wore heavy make-up and my lightsabers rested in my backpack in my quarters back on the 'Negotiator'.

Obi-Wan rested a hand on mine as the ship transporting us to the surface of Zygerria descended. I looked at him, my eyes betraying my emotions.

"Calm yourself." Obi-Wan spoke gently, his eyes locked on mine.

I simply nodded. That was easy for him to say. He would have back-up. I was going in by myself, no lightsabers, and no back-up. I would have no way to call for help if something were to go wrong.

As the ship descended, I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I steadied myself before jumping out, planning my distraction.

** Three Days Later**

**Third Person**

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's no sign of Commander Delgado." Commander Cody reported to Obi-Wan. "No one has any info and there's no sign of her."

"So...she's just vanished into thin air." Obi-Wan asked.

Commander Cody merely shrugged. "We don't know sir."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, we can't stay here any longer. Our mission here is done. We'll have to regroup and figure out a plan to find Skyrela."

Commander Cody gave a nod before going to round up the clones.

Obi-Wan sighed, scratching his beard. How could someone like Skyrela just disappear without a trace? Someone had to know something. Somebody had to have either heard or seen something. And more improtantly, what was he going to tell Mace Windu?


End file.
